landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Delete Tool
Uses The delete tool allows you to remove player-built objects (eg. a staircase, a whole house) or the natural landscape within their claim. With the delete tool you can: *Remove parts of the natural landscape that was within a the build site area when the claim it was placed or even remove all of the landscape within a claim. :*When using the delete tool in this way, you do not get to keep that material to use again. You must gather materials by mining all over the various landscape and chopping down trees in various biomes. *Remove player-built objects that were previously created with various building tools (eg. a fireplace, an entire castle). :*When using the delete tool in this way, the materials that were used to build will be returned to your inventory. For example, deleting a bridge made of stone and wood would return the same amount of materials used to build the bridge to your personal inventory. *To delete a large area on a claim or a large player-made object, combine the use of this tool with the selection tool. Entering Build Mode You can access all of the building tools by toggling to Build Mode in one of two ways: #Press Tab on your keyboard or #Click the Tools icon in the upper right corner of the screen. Though you can open Build Mode anywhere, you can only use these tools on your own Build Sites or on those you have been granted access to build on by the owner. How to Use the Delete Tool The default shape for the delete tool is a cube. #Click to tool on it in a hotbar #Place your mouse pointer what you want to delete #L click with your mouse to delete a cube shaped area. It can also be used with the Selection Tool to remove a large amount of material at once (eg. a wall or platform) If you look to the far right of the tools tab in Build Mode, you will see all of the keyboard command you can use to manipulate this tool. All tools that are cube shaped by default can also be toggled to a shpere shape by pressing C on your keyboard. Keyboard Shortcuts and Commands Below are the keyboard shortcuts and commands that can be used with the most of the building tools. :This section needs updates. Please take a moment to share your knowledge with the community. Tips and Tricks *When using this tool with the sphere, you may see more (voxel) artifacts. Typically this occurs when the sphere is closer to the surface of an area being deleted. This happens due to the way each voxel attempts to connect with neighboring voxels and the artifacts give the area around the deleted area a jagged look, like a torn piece of cardboard. There are many ways to correct this, but begin by using the smooth tool adjusted to approximately the same size as the delete tool when it was used. *When trying to create a natural look for the claim that mimics the natural landscape in the world, experiment with using both the cube and sphere shapes and follow with the smooth tool; mixing up the way materials are removed will add more depth and visual interest, creating a more realistic look. The use of many tools to radically alter a claim is known as terrforming. Recommended Reading *Building Tools - if you are new and want to go to the page that gives and overview of all building tools. *Paint Tool - this tool will save you significant time when you understand how to use it. For example, you don't need to delete and rebuild objects if you're happy with the look but just want to change the material from stone to wood. Category:Building tools